Aftermath
by Jack Hargreave
Summary: As the new world comes to life, the savior embrace the future and welcomes the new dawn.


**This is a one-shot I thought about a while ago and decided to write. **

**I'm interested to see what'll happen during the ending of Lightning Returns (though I don't believe this is how it'll end), and this is just one idea I have. It was pretty rushed, but I will make a better version when I get home from my vacation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lightning Returns or FF XIII or FF XIII-2.**

**Please feel free to leave a review.**

**Aftermath**

"It's over." It was a short sentence, but it brought Lightning a calmness which she hadn't felt since her childhood.

Below she could see a vast mass of land spread in all directions and engulf the horizon. She saw dense forests, massive fields and coiling rivers; a whole new world for the human race to call its own, free from the manipulative minds of gods and deities. But it was more than a new world, a new home… it was a new start, a chance to begin anew.

Lightning could see massive chunks of machinery leave the ark and descend towards the new world. They would reshape when they reached the surface and turn into permanent buildings the people to habit. _Hope left little to chance…_

The sun was already setting and would soon disappear and let the night engulf the world. Lightning didn't feel bothered by that; the sun would rise and illuminate the new world once again. She looked around at her friends… _and family_. They all stood on a square in front of a large fountain on the outside of the ark, marveling and taking all of it in.

Serah stood at her side, one hand intertwined with her own. Lightning was still overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that had flooded her when she finally was reunited with her sister. She had never been ass relieved to see another person, she had never been as happy as she was now. Her cheeks were still wet from all the tears she had shed during the reunion.

Snow stood close by, but held a respectable distance from the two sisters. He obviously didn't want to interrupt their moment. Lightning flashed him a smile. _You'll get her soon enough_. Despite all that had happened, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him, let alone hate the man. He had been overcome with grief, just like everyone else.

Sazh and Dajh stood a few meters to the left from the sisters. The father had heaved his son up onto his shoulders, and both looked happy and content. Sazh grinned at her when he saw her looking at him, and Dajh even waved both of his hands towards her. She waved back with her free hand and felt a stream of emotions pour through her body when the young boy grinned just like his father. They would be fine, Lightning was sure of it.

Hope stood farthest away from the group; arms crossed over his chest and had a determined smile on his lips. Lightning was still not used to the idea that the kid had returned to adulthood, but she was sure she'd get used to it sooner or later. She was however proud of him; he had been a good informer and had been a great asset during those final days.

Noel and Yuel stood together to the right of Lightning. The boy held the girl close to his side, almost as if he feared that she'd suddenly disappear into thin air. Such fears weren't a concern any more, but Lightning didn't fault him for harboring them. He had lost her before after all. Like Snow, the Shadow Hunter had been her enemy, but she didn't hold that against him either. The grief he had endured had been overwhelming. She smiled when Noel met her gaze and gave her a short nod.

Fang and Vanille stood close by. Both had huge grins plastered on their faces, especially Vanille; the young girl looked like she was about to burst out of happiness. Like Noel held Yuel close, Fang had one arm firmly wrapped around Vanille's shoulders. The two were reunited again, the last of the Oerban tribe. Lightning cheered the fact that she had helped them out of the ordeal they had been forced into, and knew that they too would be fine.

There were more people around the square, souls she had saved from destruction. Many had donned yellow uniforms, similar to the one worn by Hope. Lightning recognized some faces, but many could just have been bland masks; she was only human after all.

There was a certain tension in the air; everyone was waiting for something, a signal to start their new lives and embrace the new dawn of mankind. Lightning wasn't in any rush to leave, but she saw that some of her friends were getting restless. They would soon scatter and head to their own destination in the new world. Lightning didn't doubt that she'd see them again, but there was something inside her that wanted to say a proper goodbye before that happened. She reluctantly loosened her grip on Serah's hand and gave her sister a gentle shove towards Snow. "I'll be back soon", she said and turned towards Sazh and Dajh.

"Hey, it's the Thunder lady!" Dajh happily exclaimed as she made her way to them.

Sazh looked like he was about to correct his son, but Lightning held up a hand to show him that she didn't took any offence. "It's Lightning", she corrected with a smile.

The father looked a bit embarrassed none the less. "Thanks, Lightning", he said slowly, as if he was unsure how to voice his thoughts. "Look, I know I didn't make your job easier, but… damn, please know that I'll always be in your debt. Thanks for everything."

She smiled and patted the older man on the shoulder. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Sazh. And I remember you helped me out more than once yourself. There's no debt to pay."

He chuckled. "Still, thanks."

"What will the two of you do now?"

Sazh smiled and glanced fondly up towards Dajh. "We'll catch up with each other, there's lots of lost time to make up for."

Lightning could sympathize with that. "I'll let you get to it then." She patted both father and son and walked on towards Hope.

The man had a thoughtful expression glued onto his face and was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Lightning. She chuckled and gave him a gentle shove in the shoulder. "You're still with the living?"

Hope immediately snapped out of whatever internal debate he had and turned to face her. He nodded slowly and turned back his gaze to their new world. "Yeah, just lots to take in."

"What's going to happen next?" she asked and gestured at his uniform.

He let out a tired sigh, but she could practically feel his determination ooze out of him. "The reclamation has begun."

"Reclamation?" Lightning asked.

He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes with a straight face. "I intend to recreate the golden age of mankind… I intend to _reclaim_ all that have been lost."

_Ambitious, but that is Hope in a nutshell_, Lightning reasoned. "You'll have some work cut out for yourself then."

He smirked and gestured towards a group of scientists, workers and soldiers who stood a bit away from them and seemed to wait for something… or someone. "I won't be alone in this endeavor. I know it can be done in time."

She patted him on the shoulder and gave him one last encouraging smile. "Good luck."

Noel got obviously tense when Lightning approached him and Yuel. He immediately let go of the young girl and took a hesitating step towards Lightning. "Hey… look, Lightning… I'm sorry for what I did… and what I said."

"Don't sweat it, it turned out well in the end", she said and turned to Yuel. "Thanks, Yuel. Thanks for showing me that revenge and hate aren't something to hold on to." She referred to Caius and the wise words the young girl had said and encouraged her to save the man's soul.

"You're welcome", Yuel said and retook her place next to Noel.

"What are you gonna do next?"

Noel chuckled and looked a bit embarrassed. "We haven't thought that far ahead yet. We'll take things as they come."

That was something considering that he was a man who claimed to be levelheaded and think things through before he acted. But when it came down to it, he was just as reckless as Snow or Fang.

"There's a whole new world out there", Yuel said. "We have millions of options ahead of us."

"Yeah", Noel agreed. "Thanks, Lightning. Thanks for giving us a future."

"Enjoy it", Lightning said and gave both of them a quick hug. "You've earned it."

Vanille almost tackled Lightning to the ground when she approached the two Pulsians. The young girl gave her a tight hug that bordered on choking. "Thanks for everything, Lightning! You're the best, a true savior!"

"You deserve some credit as well", Lightning croaked and tried to get out of the girl's grasp.

Fang laughed at the two when Vanille finally let go of Lightning. "She's right though", Fang said and gave Lightning a quick hug as well. "Without you… who knows what could've happened? To Vanille… to all of us. You really are a true savior, Light. No question about it."

Lightning felt a bit embarrassed by their compliments, but she didn't question them even though she knew that she wouldn't have succeeded without help from others.

"We're really interested in this new world", Vanille explained before Lightning could utter the question. "We want to explore it, see what it has to offer us."

That didn't surprise Lightning. "You better be careful out there."

"Count on it", Fang said with a smirk. "Who'd otherwise keep you guys out of trouble when you need a hand?"

Lightning turned towards Serah and Snow. The two was locked in a tight embrace. She smiled and kept her distance. There was no need to interrupt them. There'd time for that later on. Time was no longer a commodity after all. She felt relieved, happy and content. The future had many promises. It was simply up to her to grab them.


End file.
